


Странные

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Banter, Fans, Gen, Marvel References, Spies & Secret Agents, cinema
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Деловая встреча априори должна пойти нормально, если она незаметно пройдёт в земном кинотеатре во время сеанса. Мелкая смеётся и качает головой. Старшая тоже хихикает, заказывая нам билеты. Пора уже забирать их с этой странной Земли...
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	Странные

**Author's Note:**

> Является логическим продолжением работы "Безумцы" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377601)

Вокруг тишина. Мертвенная, так сказать. Кто-то слишком громко дышит — его тут же одёргивают. Не представляю, как вообще можно дышать тише, но у него каким-то образом получается.

Вокруг целая толпа народу. Они молчат и сверлят взглядом однотонную стену.  
А потом на ней появляется картинка.

Сижу долго, местных часов пять-шесть, думаю. Тишина по-прежнему гробовая. Настроение тоже. Девушка рядом плачет навзрыд, её утешает подруга. Кто-то воет, кто-то стонет... 

Нахожу взглядом примерно моего ровесника. На его лице написано такое же чистое, чуть благородное офигевание. Отлично, хоть один свой.

Звук хороший, согласен. Но в остальном... Космические путешествия неправдоподобны, да и грустная земная музыка в паре моментов вставлена не к месту. Ну да, такой я циничный, мне эта дама с ножиком напоминает только соседку по блоку, которая вечно одалживала кредиты на еду и потом не возвращала. Ещё пара раз — и её бы скинул откуда-нибудь. И зеркалить это падение парой часов позже тоже смысла не вижу. Той ещё бы жить и жить... хотя тоже рыжая, да.

Люди то рыдают, то смеются, как не в себя. По местной психологии это "истерично", да?

Обмениваюсь со "своим" информацией. Сделать это легче лёгкого — все буквально сгибаются пополам от того, что мужчина в лифте шёпотом сказал невнятное словосочетание на ухо другому мужчине.

Смеются.

Никогда их не пойму.

Как и аплодисменты на ярко-оранжевой сцене. И опять этот смех. Надоели.

Мужчина из лифта пафосно шепчет что-то, ловит огромный молоток и вместе с толпой бежит вперёд. И оранжевый свет, конечно.

А людям ничего — улыбаются, хлопают, свистят. Говорила мне дочка — сумасшедшие, как есть. Нахожу её взглядом: Марит победно улыбается и кивает. Лирз, похоже, вообще спит рядом с ней.

Выходим из зала под очередной поток слов под грустную музыку. Девушке рядом вызывают врачебный экипаж. Подруга валяется под креслом, скребя пол руками. Пока разбираемся с женщиной, настойчиво предлагающей нам кусок местной бумаги с изображённой на ней красной перчаткой, из-за дверей доносятся поочерёдно угрожающие крики, женское пение и восторженный свист.

Дочка закатывает глаза. Полностью согласен.


End file.
